Electrical cord access grommets employed as escutcheon (e.g. peripheral lining) for openings within office furniture are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. DES.268,895 (May 10, 1983), U.S. Pat No. DES296,761 (Jul. 19, 1988), and in their cited prior art. Such escutcheon grommets are intended to aesthetically protectively line the office furniture opening and to provide a compact, non-chafing surrounding environment for electrical cord extending upwardly through the furniture opening. Because many such office furniture openings are of rectangular shape, but of varying dimensions, it is an exceedingly expensive proposition to inventory various dimensional sizes of escutcheon grommets necessary for lining furniture openings.